1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that are generally not rechargeable, secondary batteries are designed to be repeatedly dischargeable and rechargeable. Secondary batteries are often used as energy sources for mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptops. Recently, much research has been conducted into the use of secondary batteries in electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles as an alternative energy source that can replace fossil fuels.